Ian's Bulbasaur
Ian's Bulbasaur is one of Ian's Pokémon, caught in Vs. Bulbasaur. It was the fourth Pokémon he caught in Kanto, and his fifth overall. Pokémon Tales: Ian In Vs. Bulbasaur, Bulbasaur was originally abandoned, and found its way to a hidden village, which cared for injured wild Pokémon. It was aggressive towards outsiders, especially Ian when he first appeared. Ian and Squirtle work to befriend it, and eventually they battle it. Ian manages to capture it. Bulbasaur gets its battle debut the earliest of the other starter Pokémon in relation to their capture episode, battling in Vs. Golbat. It battles Janine's Venonat, and wins. In Vs. Cloyster, Ian uses Bulbasaur to assist in infiltrating the Team Rocket Game Corner base. It manages to defeat the average grunts, but is defeated by Carr's Cloyster. In Vs. Lickitung, Bulbasaur is used on the Nugget Bridge challenge. It defeats a Pidgey and a Geodude. In Vs. Golduck, Ian chooses Bulbasaur to combat Cobalt and his Golduck, to rescue the stolen Pokémon. However, it was defeated with ease. In Vs. Gyarados, Bulbasaur is sent up against Misty's Starmie. However, its ability to manipulate the water battlefield led to Bulbasaur's defeat. In Vs. Onix, Bulbasaur is chosen to battle Brock's Rhyhorn. It fights well, and manages to defeat Rhyhorn. However, it is defeated almost instantly afterwards by Brock's Onix. In Vs. Charizard, Charizard goes on a rampage, and attacks everyone. Bulbasaur fights it, but is defeated. In Vs. Hypno, Bulbasaur fights a group of Bikers, being surprised by Wartortle's evolution. In Vs. Venusaur, Bulbasaur defeats a Farfetch'd in battle. It begins to evolve, and goes to the Bulbasaur evolution ceremony. However, it refuses to evolve, obtaining the wrath of the lead Venusaur. It is about to be attacked, when Ian stepped in, the two battling Venusaur together. Bulbasaur learns Seed Bomb during the battle, and impresses Venusaur enough for it to allow them to carry on. In Vs. Arcanine, Bulbasaur defeated a trainer's Raticate. In Vs. Bellsprout, Bulbasaur is the main battler against Jeanette Fisher. It manages to defeat her Beedrill and Scyther, but loses to her Bellsprout. Bulbasaur is left at Professor Oak's lab while Ian goes to Johto. Pokémon Tales: Elise In Vs. Meganium, Ian brought Bulbasaur back into his party to fight Vincent. Bulbasaur was the star of the match, as it defeated Vincent's Mantine and later his Magneton without taking a single hit from either of them. When it faced Meganium, however, both Pokémon were too prideful to dodge, as they each barraged each other with attacks. The battle ended with a duel Solar Beam, which Bulbasaur had recently learned, which ended the match in a draw. Pokémon Tales: Battle Frontier In Vs. Venonat, Bulbasaur makes a cameo while greeting Ian. In Vs. Battle Tower 2, Bulbasaur was Ian's first choice against Anabel's Alakazam in the Inverse Battle. Ian and Bulbasaur make some half-hearted attempts at attacks until Alakazam's guard was down, then nailed it with a close range Sludge Bomb. After that, however, Alakazam landed several powerful attacks, weakening Bulbasaur. Ian was forced to swap it out. It was chosen again to fight against Metagross. Despite Metagross' speed, Bulbasaur's size allowed it to outmaneuver it, draining it with Leech Seed and doing heavy damage with Sludge Bomb. It then defeated Metagross with Solar Beam. Anabel's last Pokémon was Espeon, which traps Bulbasaur in Psychic then defeats it with Zap Cannon. Pokémon Tales: Violet In Retaliatory Response, Bulbasaur scowls as it watches Violet Evergarden and her Pokémon at Professor Oak's ranch. It eventually attacks Violet, aiming specifically at her. It battles Violet's Eevee, Bulbasaur with the advantage. The two clash Solar Beam and Golden Tackle, Eevee winning. The battle is interrupted by Ian's Sandslash and Bulbasaur is forced to back off. Known Moves Trivia * Bulbasaur was used in 2 gym battles and 1 Frontier battle. Category:Pokemon Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Ian's Pokémon Category:Grass Pokemon Category:Poison Pokemon Category:Pokemon Tales Pokemon